This grant is to support the clinical research activities performed by the Columbia-Presbyterian and Affiliated Hospitals Group as members of Acute Leukemia Cooperative Study Group B (ALGB). The objectives of these studies is to investigate the efficacy of new therapeutic programs for the treatment of leukemias, lymphomas, and other solid tumors. The goal of these studies is to find modes of therapy which will lead to cure. A multidisciplinary approach is required for optimal treatment of these patients, and chemotherapists, radiotherapists and surgeons will participate in ALGB protocol studies. During the past four years, the Columbia-Presbyterian and Affiliated Hospital Group has entered 136 patients on ALGB protocols at Presbyterian, Delafield, Harlem, Roosevelt and St. Luke's hospitals. As part of the ALGB group, the patients entered on these protocols have been evaluated along with patients from other institutions and significant new information gained in the optimal treatment of acute leukemia in children and adults, Hodgkin's Disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas and other solid tumors. During the past two years the increasing participation of radiotherapists and the addition of a more active combined hematology-oncology service have increased the overall activities of the Columbia-Presbyterian Group in protocol studies. Continued use of ALGB protocol studies combining radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy are planned in order to define more successful treatment programs.